


Show Time

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Spying, Accidentally Creepy Tim, Exhibitionism, Innocent Tim, M/M, Men in Lingere, Rimming, Stockings, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A show from a closet is better than having to pay for one on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Time

Sneaking around Gotham was one thing.

Sneaking into Dick Grayson’s apartment was a completely different thing entirely.

And yet, here he was, digging around in his older brother’s closet searching for that stupid pair of pants. Why Clark wanted those pants in particular, Tim had no idea. However, he had promised that he would get them and he was never one to break a vow. He had utilized his best detective skills to get into the apartment and into Dick’s bedroom. Now, he was using all of his old talents to search for the pants that Superman so desperately wanted.

“Christ, how many pants does one guy need?” Tim complained, pulling open another drawer and going through it.

He lifted a pair of shorts that could hardly be considered clothing. He’d seen hookers wear less. Grimacing, he set them back down. Just as his fingers curled around the prize, he heard the front door open.

“Jason, I’m only doing this because I lost a bet,” Dick announced upon entering.

Tim’s eyes widened. “Shit!” He breathed. Glancing around showed him very few hiding options, so he picked the most obvious.

How the tiny top shelf in the closet held his weight he would never know but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He yanked the closet doors shut and gazed out of the small vent above the door. From his spot on the shelf he could see almost all of Dick’s bedroom. Only the entrance was lost to him but at least he would know when Dick had left or gone to sleep, which ever came first.

“Come on, have you no shame?” Jason mocked.

It sounded like they were getting closer to the bedroom. The very idea made Tim blanch. The last thing he needed was them finding him and Jason mocking him to death. His heart pounded in his ears as the bedroom door swung open.

The image he was given suddenly made it all worth it.

Dick stood in a very tight, silk black tank top and thigh high stockings held in place by a garter snapped snugly over his waist. All of it was accented with the perfect shade of Nightwing blue; to match the brilliant blue heels, Tim had to guess.

“I have more shame than anyone could guess right now, Jason,” Dick replied, his hands on his hips and smiling broadly.

Jason’s hand trailed over the blue-lace edges of the garter. A smirk was twitching about the edges of his mouth. “I suppose one of us has to be this pathetic.”

“Wow, you’re quite the charmer. Oh please, Jason, take me now,” Dick drawled, rolling his eyes and striding to the bed.

How the man managed to look that graceful in heels was beyond Jason and Tim both. His hips rolled and his thighs stretch languidly. Not even the world’s best model could look that good.

Jason stepped up behind Dick, wrapping his arms around him, hands coming up to tease already perky nipples through the silk. “Well, if you insist,” he breathed, voice ghosting over Dick’s neck.

Even from the closet, Tim could see the shudder that ran through Dick’s body. It made him blush and shift slightly.

“I do,” Dick sighed, leaning back onto Jason. He allowed Jason’s arms to trail over his body. The shift of fabric was loud in the room, it just barely covered the soft moans rolling out of Dick’s throat.

Tim hated how tight his pants were becoming.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jason cooed, suddenly pulling back so he could turn Dick and shove him to the bed. “I just want you so bad right now.”

Dick smirked at him. “Then come on,” he answered, gesturing.

Jason needed no prompting. He tugged off his shirt and jeans, throwing them to the floor. While not a sight Tim wanted to see, it was good nonetheless. After all the liquid shift of muscle as Jason crawled on top of Dick was quite glorious.

Dick’s legs spread slightly, the stockings tightening beautifully over his legs. “Touch me Jason,” he whispered, just loud enough for Tim’s blood to rush south. He lifted his hands to Jason’s shoulders, tugging him down. “Now.”

Never in his life did Jason respond to a command that fast. His hand shot down to press against the tiny strip of fabric covering the quickly growing manhood. Fingers Tim didn’t think were that talented, dipped under the edge and started to stroke.

Dick’s head dropped back against the bed and he groaned deeply. The sound shot to Tim’s crouch.

Jason shifted, moving down so he was kneeling on the floor between Dick’s legs. He reached up to pull the vague excuse for panties down to Dick’s knees. Once the cock was freed, Jason started to stroke it languidly. But it seemed, from Tim’s professional opinion, it wasn’t Dick’s, well, dick that had Jason’s attention. In fact, as he watched, Jason tilted his head forward and started to lick at the space behind Dick’s sac.

Tim blinked. Was Jason preparing Dick’s entrance with his tongue? Could people do that? Apparently, they could, judging from how Jason’s head moved and Dick’s body shivered. Tim swallowed, refusing to palm his growing erection.

“Fuck, Jason!” Dick crowed, reaching down to fist Jason’s hair.

Jason laughed, the sound echoing through Dick and making him arch off of the bed. “Do you want more?” He asked, moving up slightly to kiss Dick’s shivering hips.

Dick nodded. “Just fuck me already,” he stated.

Jason snorted, standing back up again. “So demanding today,” he teased, shifting Dick’s legs further apart and resting the toned calves on his shoulders. The new position pulled the tights and garters in a whole new and impossibly arousing way. “Ready?”

The answer was Dick lifting his hips enticingly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed before he moved his hand.

The only way Tim knew that Jason had shoved inside was Dick’s rather loud cry. The sound echoed through the bedroom, lighting every nerve on fire.

Dick moaned so deeply that Tim suddenly understood how people could say they had lost their minds during sex. He was losing his right now and he wasn’t even involved. Still, he had to keep watching as Dick rocked his body against Jason.

“God, you’re so tight,” Jason gasped, curling his hands around the garter belt and using it to push further into the heat.

Dick didn’t have any other answer than to cry out and dig those bright blue heels into Jason’s back.

The two older male’s thrust against each other. The distinctive sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and Tim’s head. It was making him dizzy listening and watching. His mind spun with each movement. All his effort was going into not shoving his hands down his pants.

Dick’s thighs flexed and Jason grunted with the movement.

“Do that again,” he said, tugging on the belt.

Obviously Dick complied, based on how much louder Jason’s groans got. The two men started to move much faster. The noises were coming in earnest now. How the neighbors didn’t know Jason’s name was another question for another time.

“Oh God! Jason!” Dick screeched, hands gripping the sheets. His back bowed completely off of the bed.

From his angle, Tim watched as Dick spilled all over the black silk, staining it white. Not a second later, he saw Jason’s body still and the barest hints of his own seed leaked out of Dick, sliding down the stalkings to hit the bed spread.

Tim groaned and had to slap a hand over his mouth as Jason and Dick both frowned.

“Did you hear that?” Jason panted, slipping out of Dick.

Dick shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He sighed when his legs dropped back onto the bed. He played idly with the ruined silk. “I just hope we gave someone a good show.” He was smirking and after a moment Jason smirked back.

“Oh, I think we did,” Jason replied, winking slightly. He leaned forward to nip at Dick’s jaw. Tim was so focused on controlling his breathing that he missed Jason whispering, “you’ll have to get Tim to thank Clark. That kid got one hell of a show.”


End file.
